A knee joint endoprosthesis of the kind described hereinabove is known in various embodiments. For example, one such is disclosed in EP 2 272 468 B1. In this knee joint endoprosthesis, the femoral component and the tibial component are implanted independently of each other, wherein the hinge joint is formed on the femoral component before the implantation. A coupling of the femoral component and the tibial component then takes place during the operation. A joint pin extension having a joint pin is hereby coupled by cooperative locking cones.
A disadvantage of the known knee joint endoprosthesis is in particular that for coupling the femoral component and the tibial component, the joint pin extension must be driven into the joint pin receiver provided on the joint pin in order to be able to ensure a secure connection. Upon said driving in, an impulse is also transferred to the tibial component which has already been implanted, so that there is a risk that it may unintentionally loosen.